One Week To Get Married
by mformalfoy
Summary: Terbangun menemukan diri mereka tidur bersama, fakta bahwa mereka bertunangan, foto-foto yang memperlihatkan kemesraan, kini Draco dan Hermione diberi kabar bahwa mereka akan menikah dalam waktu satu minggu lagi/"You two are getting married"/"What!"/ Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Apa yang menyebabkan mereka tidak mengingat hubungan yang terjalin diantara keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hey this is my first story, I'm still very amateur in writing stories. Biasanya aku cuma ikut nimbrung di reviews orang, akhirnya aku ikutan bikin account deh. Sebenarnya aku malu juga sih mau upload cerita ini, cerita yang lain keren-keren sih, rapi dan enak dibaca. Maaf ini masih berantakan karena aku ga ngerti bagian mananya yang harus dirapikan. Happy reading guys :)

* * *

 **Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **One Week To Get Married**

 **By mformalfoy**

Kicauan burung terdengar di telinga Hermione. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan hangat di dadanya. Sebuah tangan terasa melingkar memeluk pinggulnya. Mengintip dengan mata sebelah kirinya, samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu berwarna pirang platina. Tangannya refleks mengelus dan merasakannya, ' _oh sepertinya ini kepala orang, rambut yang lembut'._ Ia menutup matanya lagi. _'Mungkin aku masih bermimpi. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Hangat. Hmm, wangi maskulin. Persis seperti film-film muggle, tidur memeluk seseorang yang kau cintai'_ dalam tidurnya Hermione tersenyum dan tangannya bergerak turun. _'Kutebak ini adalah bahunya,'_ tangan Hermione bergerak turun lagi dan mengelusnya. ' _Kalau yang ini punggung. Halus juga. Tanpa baju. Ah perempuan apa aku ini memimpikan memeluk seorang lelaki yang tidak mengenakan baju. Pasti saat ini aku tengah memeluk guling. Guling yang bagus, nyaman, bisa membuat bermimpi indah. Aku bisa tidur berhari-hari dengan posisi seperti ini. Baiklah guling, kali ini kau menjelma menjadi seorang pangeran yang tidur di pelukanku, tidak pakai baju lagi'_ Hermione terkikik geli dalam tidurnya, tangannya masih dalam posisi mengelus. _'Pangeran berambut pirang platina.. Ehh.. Tunggu dulu, kenapa warna rambutnya harus pirang platina seperti ini? Orang yang kutahu berambut pirang platina kan si Ferret Malfoy dan ayahnya yang pelahap maut. Menjijikan rasanya bermimpi memeluk si Ferret apalagi ayahnya. Ew apalagi memimpikan tidur bersama ayahnya. Coba kuganti saja warna rambutnya,'_ Hermione membuka matanya berharap warna rambut orang tersebut berubah. _'Kenapa tetap pirang sih?Hmm mungkin sudah waktunya aku bangun,'_ Hermione mengerjapkan matanya lagi mengira ia masih bermimpi. _'Aku sudah bangun tapi kenapa kepala pirang ini tak berubah menjadi guling sih?,'_

Hermione sontak terlonjak bangun hingga terjatuh ke lantai begitu menyadari bahwa ia tak bermimpi. Ia mengenali wajah seorang lelaki yang masih tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Wajah lelaki itu begitu tenang dan damai. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah yang dihiasi seringai sombong yang biasa dilihatnya. Hermione menyadari wajah lelaki itu tampan, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya agar tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Aaagghh! Mal-Malfoy! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Hey! Bangun bodoh!" Hermione seketika meraih tongkatnya dan tongkat Draco yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur dengan tangan kanannya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Draco. Tangan kiri Hermione menarik (menjambak) rambut Draco membuat Draco melenguh dan membuka matanya.

"Aw sakit bodoh! Beraninya kau menarik rambutku! Diam kau aku masih ingin tidur!" Draco memejamkan matanya kembali. _'Granger?'_ Darco lalu terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya setelah sadar dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Ia melihat Hermione berdiri sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Draco mencari tongkatnya dan mendapati tongkatnya ada ditangan Hermione.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Kembalikan tongkatku Granger! Dan apa-apaan pakaianmu itu?" Tak sengaja mata Draco terarah pada Camisole sexy berwarna putih yang dikenakan Hermione. Panjang bawahannya sangat pendek seakan Hermione hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Potongan dada yang sangat rendah membuat dada Hermione terlihat dan Draco yakin ia tak memakai bra. _'Damn Granger. Sexy sekali. Apakah dia benar si semak Granger? Wow lihatlah kaki dan dadanya terlihat sempurna. Wajahnya juga berubah cantik. Merlin, mengapa si Mudblood terlihat sempurna begini? Apa aku sudah gila?'_ Draco merasakan wajahnya memanas memandangi tubuh Hermione.

"Lihat apa kau Malfoy?" menyadari pandangan Draco padanya, Hermoine lantas menarik selimut dan segera menutup tubuhnya membuat Draco memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau hanya menggunakan celana tidur? Mengapa kau tak pakai baju? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Oh aku tahu! Dasar Ferret busuk! Kau menjebakku agar tidur denganmu huh? Merlin! Apa kau telah memperkosaku?!" Hermione berubah histeris membayangkan dirinya sebagai korban perkosaan

"Calm down Granger, tidak mungkin seorang Malfoy melakukan hal rendah seperti yang otak kotormu bayangkan! Lihat diriku!" Mata Hermione tertuju pada dada bidang Draco dan perutnya yang sixpack. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Draco terlihat begitu sexy dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Hermione merasakan wajahnya memanas mengingat tadi ia mengelus rambut dan meraba punggung Draco.

"Senang dengan tubuhku, eh Granger?" Draco menyeringai mendapati Hermione menatap dada bidangnya. Draco dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Hermione, yang membuatnya merasa sedikit senang dan bangga. "Jangan asal menuduh Granger, dari caramu menatap tubuhku, dapat kusimpulkan pasti kau yang menyerahkan dirimu agar bisa tidur denganku. Tanpa aku jebak pun aku bisa mengajakmu tidur bersamaku! Banyak wanita yang rela mengantri hanya untuk sekedar berkencan denganku. Aku ini Malfoy, Pureblood, badanku atletis dan aku tamp-" Hermione melempar bantal sebelum Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Diam kau Malfoy aku bukan wanita murahan seperti wanita yang biasa kau tiduri! Aku juga lihat tadi bagaimana kau menatap tubuhku seperti penjahat kelamin kelaparan yang siap memangsa perawan!"

Mendengar kata-kata Hermione membuat Draco tertawa keras. "Jadi kau perawan eh Granger? Apa si Weasel tak pernah menyentuhmu? Atau si Weasel itu gay, selama ini dia hanya tertarik pada Saint Potty, dan mengencanimu untuk menutupi kelainan seksualnya. Ahahahaha! Apa jangan-jangan kau ini tak cukup menggairahkan bahkan untuk level si Weasel?"

"Wingardium Leviosa," tawa Draco seketika berhenti setelah merasakan kakinya tak menyentuh lantai, kepalanya bergerak 180° ke bawah sehingga kakinya berada di atas.

"Hey! Hey! Granger! Turunkan aku! Dasar licik kau curang! Kembalikan tongkatku!"

"Tak bisakah kau menjaga mulutmu agar tak bicara macam-macam Ferret?"

"Okay okay! Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik Granger. Sekarang turunkan aku. Mari kita bicarakan selayaknya orang dewasa."

Mendengar kalimat Draco membuat Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya dan menyebabkan Draco terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Hermione lantas duduk di samping tempat tidur dan mengembalikan tongkat Draco. Hermione nampak frustasi "aku tak mungkin melakukan sex denganmu Malfoy. Tidak mungkin. Tidak boleh. Merlin!"

"Tenanglah Granger. Kita tidak melakukan sex Granger. Lihatlah kau masih memakai baju kan? Dan apakah err.. bagian bawahmu sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Bagus berarti semalam kita tidak melakukan apapun, biasanya seorang perawan sehabis melakukan hubungan sex akan merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Dan Granger, apa benar kau perawan?"

Kalimat terakhir Draco membuat wajah Hermione memanas, "bukan urusanmu Malfoy".

"Hmm okay aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi," entah mengapa Draco merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa terhadap Hermione. Ia merasa Hermione adalah orang yang penting baginya. Tapi ia tak mengingat kapan mereka pernah dekat, apalagi mengingat bagaimana sampai Hermione tidur di kamarnya. Bayangan Hermione dengan tubuh seksinya membuat seringai Draco muncul. Ia hendak mengerjai Hermione untuk sekedar balas dendam. Ketika akan mengayunkan tongkatnya, ia melihat sesuatu berkilauan di jarinya. Seketika wajahnya pucat menyadari benda itu.

"No way.." ia menarik tangannya dan melihat dengan seksama sebuah cincin melingkar di jari tengahnya. Ia mengenali cincin itu merupakan cincin pertunangan turun-temurun keluarga Malfoy. Cincin yang dibuat langsung oleh Goblin, bertahtakan sebuah permata indah. Tiba-tiba Draco meraih tangan Hermione, mengamati jarinya dan membandingkannya dengan jarinya sendiri. Sebuah cincin yang sama seperti dikenakannya melingkar di jari tengah Hermione. "Granger.."

Hermione mendapati wajah pucat Draco yang semakin pucat tengah menatap jarinya. Hermione lantas menyadari kejanggalan yang ada, ketika melihat cincin yang juga melingkari jari tengah Draco. "No way! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! It can't be worse! Bloody hell Malfoy kita tak mungkin bertunangan!"

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan menatap jijik pada cincin yang dikenakan keduanya, kemudian beralih memandang jijik satu sama lainnya. Membayangkan bahwa mereka bertunangan, berbagi cinta dan kasih satu sama lain. Mereka terdiam dan larut dalam imajinasi masing-masing.

* * *

Hermione tersadar dan sontak turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju sebuah pintu yang ditebaknya adalah kamar mandi. Ternyata pintu yang dibukanya merupakan ruang kerja yang lebih terlihat seperti perpustakaan mini pribadi. Draco melihat Hermione masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan mendengar Hermione memanggil namanya.

"Malfoy, cepat kemari!"

Draco memasuki ruangannya dan melihat Hermione menatap horror dan terkesan jijik melihat sebuah pigura yang terletak di meja kerjanya. Draco melihat ke arah pigura tersebut dan seketika napasnya tertahan. Gambar yang bergerak dalam foto itu memperlihatkan Draco merangkul Hermione yang sedang tersenyum lalu mencuium puncak kepala Hermione. Kemudian Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Terdapat banyak foto dirinya bersama Hermione tergantung di dinding ruangan. Ada foto dirinya dan Hermione bersama Potter dan The Weasley, foto dirinya dan orangtuanya serta Hermione dan keluarganya, fotonya tertawa lepas sambil menggendong Hermione di punggungnya, dan masih banyak lagi foto mesra dirinya bersama Hermione.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Draco?," suara seorang wanita menyadarkan Draco dan Hermione. Draco melangkah menuju pintu diikuti Hermione, tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat cantik dan anggun, wajahnya merupakan cirri khas seorang bangsawan. "Oh Hermione, disini kau rupanya Dear. Tadi aku ke kamarmu untuk menanyakan keadaanmu, bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau masih pusing?"

Merasa bingung tetapi Hermione menjawab dengan sopan, "aku sudah merasa lebih baik Mrs. Malfoy, terimakasih". Hermione merasa malu terhadap wanita didepannya yang sudah terlihat rapi dan anggun, sedangkan dirinya masih berantakan bahkan mencuci muka saja belum.

"Dear, mengapa kau balik memanggilku seperti itu lagi? Panggil aku Mother sayang, kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan memanggilku Mother," Narcissa tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan Hermione. Narcissa berpaling ke arah Draco "Nah aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu Draco, hari ini kau dan Hermione harus ke toko Madam Jacqueline untuk fitting pakaian kalian. Ingat acara kalian tinggal seminggu lagi. Masalah kue dan dekorasi serahkan padaku. Dan jangan lupa periksakan Hermione ke St. Mungo. Aku tak ingin calon menantuku sakit di hari pernikahannya, pernikahan ini harus sempurna".

"Maafkan aku Mother, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Siapa yang akan menikah seminggu lagi? Dan mengapa harus melibatkan dia?" Draco memandang ke arah Hermione yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'Oh mana aku tau' oleh Hermione.

"Darling, jangan bercanda," Narcissa tersenyum melihat keluguan anaknya yang seakan tak tahu.

"Sepertinya aku perlu memberi tahu Zoppey untuk memindahkan barang-barang Hermione ke kamarmu. Tolong, kalian bersiaplah sekarang dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Aku akan membantu ayahmu bersiap dulu," sebelum Narcissa pergi Draco memegang pergelangan tangannya dan bertanya lagi.

"Mother, tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa yang akan menikah seminggu lagi? Dan mengapa dia harus pindah ke kamarku?" kali ini nada bicara Draco lebih tinngi sambil menunjuk Hermione. Hermione memberi tatapan tajam padanya.

"Draco! Tidak sopan menunjuk seseorang seperti itu. Jangan bercanda. Aku tau kau senang, bahkan saking senangnya kau merasa ini seperti mimpi eh. Yah aku dan Lucius pun tak menyangka hal ini, tapi kami senang sekali. Baiklah hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan anehmu, Hermione will be moved to your room because you two are getting married," Narcissa tersenyum ke arah Draco dan Hermione. "Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Hermione Jean Granger akan menikah minggu depan. Oh Merlin I'm so excited".

"What?!" teriakan histeris Draco dan Hermione memenuhi kamar Draco karena terlalu shock mendengar kata-kata Narcissa. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan jijik.

 **Seakan belum cukup dikejutkan dengan menemukan diri mereka tidur bersama, fakta bahwa mereka bertunangan, foto-foto yang memperlihatkan kemesraan bahkan keakraban antar keluarga masing-masing, kini Draco dan Hermione diberi kabar bahwa mereka akan menikah dalam waktu satu minggu lagi.**

 **Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Apa yang menyebabkan mereka tidak mengingat hubungan yang terjalin diantara keduanya?**

* * *

Nah sekian dari chapter 1 ini. Hehe gaje sih emang.

Nama Zoppey aku dapat dari #.VZlG7xvtmko . Bisa di copy-paste di kotak search google untuk lebih jelasnya kalau mau lihat nama-nama house elf.

Mohon maaf kalau masih ada typo nya. Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan please review pendapat kalian, beri aku kritik dan saran agar next chapter lebih baik dari ini. I'll see you guys in the next chapter


	2. Penjelasan

Hallo selamat malam, maaf lama gak update.

Aku cuma mau jelasin masalah jiplak aku udah kontak penulis bersangkutan dari bulan juli lalu, dan kita udah clear in masalah ini, cerita ini bukan hasil jiplak punya dia. Aku baru punya wattpad setelah ada review yang bilang cerita ini copy cerita di wattpad dan buru-buru aku download dan liat, sumpah kaget banget emang mirip banget chapter awalnya.

Tapi tenang aja, ceritaku beda kok karena itu baru chapter awal. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari ftv Jamu Cap Jempol, novel Love, Hate and Hocus Pocus karya Karla M Nasha dengan bumbu dari imajinasiku sendiri.

Aku gak permasalahin tentang review jeleklah, apalah, disini aku cuma mau nuangin imajinasiku sebelum tidur, berandai-andai seandainya aku yang ada di posisi Hermione. Mau baca mau gak, mau seneng mau gak itu terserah kalian karena disini toh aku gak dibayar.

Terima kasih buat yang udah support cerita ini, chapter 2 udah siap dari bulan Juli, tapi karena urusan studiku yang makin lama makin sibuk jadi aku tunda dulu. Sayang banget chapter 2 nya gak aku simpen di laptop ini, doakan saja libur cepat datang dan aku bakal update secepatnya.


End file.
